


There's Only One Thing To Do

by I_ship_larry_oh_ke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, CEO Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_larry_oh_ke/pseuds/I_ship_larry_oh_ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Harry gets distracted at work and decides to give his boyfriend (stripper louis) a visit at the club only to see him getting a little too friendly with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only One Thing To Do

Paper after paper, signature after signature. I was exhausted, and just wanted to go home and cuddle with my boyfriend while watching movies. In all honesty I could go home right this moment, and no one could stop me, the CEO of this company. But sadly, I knew that even if I did leave, my wonderful, beautiful, amazing boyfriend, Louis, wouldn’t be home to greet me. No matter how many times I told him that he didn’t need to work, that I would take care of him and us, he insisted that he didn’t want to quit just to be home alone all day, wondering when he’ll see me next. As much as I agreed with him, I couldn’t help but absolutely despise the job he chose to keep: a male stripper. Now the idea did appeal to me in many ways, but just the thought of other men all over my Louis made my blood boil. Just the thought of other men getting to see him in such little clothing, swaying his hips, and dancing while covered in oil and sweat. “Fuck.” I said barely above a whisper. I looked down and saw my semi hard on. Groaning I decided to pay Louis a visit, because the images just weren’t enough. I need to see him. Now. He needs to fix what he caused.

Gripping the steering wheel, I sped down the streets while trying to not crash. The entire journey all I could think of was Louis in his costumes, dancing around, giving me a personal performance. It wasn’t helping my situation at all. I arrived at the club in record time, and I slowly walked in. As soon as I stepped in, I saw him. He was gorgeous in his tight, white shorts and sailor cap. It took all my willpower to not cum in my pants after seeing him move his hips in such a sinful way. But that moment of pure lust only lasted for a few seconds, because the next thing I knew, Louis, MY Louis, was grinding his hips on another mans thigh in the audience. I was furious. I couldn’t any less of a fuck that this was his “job”, he’s mine and it appears that the little slut needed to be reminded, since he had no problem with doing such things to other men. He must have felt my eyes burning holes into his head, because not a second later he looked right at me. When he saw my face, he smirked and continued to grind on the other man that was clearly enjoying this. 

I had enough. I ordered a private dance with him, and made sure it would happen immediately. I went up to Louis and pulled him off of the other man. He looked at me and pouted, “Aw, why did you have to ruin all the fun?” he smirked deviously. I could feel the anger radiating off my body as I looked from his taunting smirk to the man, and back to his lips again. I roughly grabbed Louis by the arm, nit even caring if I would leave bruises. There were far more to come anyway. I just barely heard the low moan that came from his throat as all I could think about was getting my little slut into the first room I could find. But I did hear it, and it took the strength of every muscle in my body to not cum right there. After practically sprinting to the first private room I could find, I threw open the door and pushed Louis inside.

I slammed the door shut and slowly made my way towards him. As much as I needed him right now, I wasn’t going to give him wanted. As soon as I was in his reach, he began his attempt at ridding me of my clothes. I immediately slapped his hands away and savored the look on his face. I pushed him up against the wall and began to harshly suck on his neck, right on his sweet spot. He let out a moan and I quickly drew away from him. He looked incredibly confused and frustrated, and I loved every second of it. “Why’d you stop, Haz?”, he sadly whimpered. “Daddy has a few rules tonight, princess.” I whispered huskily in his ear. Louis moaned and I pulled away from him completely. “Rule number one. I don’t want to hear any noises unless I tell you.” The look on his face was priceless, but knowing Louis, he would never turn down a challenge, so he slowly nodded his head. “Number two. No touching Daddy. I don’t want to have to tie you up tonight, princess.” 

I could see Louis growing harder in his tight, white shorts. I almost thought of forgetting about these stupid rules and fucking him senseless right against the wall. Almost. “And rule three. Don’t even think of cuming until I say so, okay?” Louis looked as if he was going to comply, but then he smugly looked at me and whispered,”What if I don’t want to follow your rules, Daddy?”. I smirked and stared Louis right in the eye and said,”Well then daddy would have to punish his princess for being bad, and we wouldn’t want that now would we?” I saw a glint in Louis’ eye and at that moment I knew two things, I had won him over, and we were going to have some fun tonight.

I immediately launched myself onto Louis, slamming my lips onto his. Louis responded in a fraction of a second by moving his lips in sync against mine. I felt Louis move his hand to my cock and slowly start palming me through my pants. I pulled away tsking at him. “Oh, princess, what did I say about touching?”. I began moving his hand from my painfully hard cock, but Louis just glared and squeezed even harder. “Haz, please. Just fuck me, please.” I ripped my tie off and harshly turned Louis around so I could restrain him the best I could without a headboard. I could hear him moaning quietly and spanked him. “I told you Daddy didn’t want to punish his princess.” 

Louis nodded, signaling that he would finally follow my rules. Tightening his restraints I leaned forward to kiss and suck on his neck once more. I could feel Louis clenching his jaw to hold back his beautiful noises. I couldn’t help but smirk in triumph. He may fight me at times and try to get his way, but at the end of the day Louis is all mine. I quickly pulled off his shorts and growled at the g-string he was wearing. It was a shimmering gold color that complemented his skin tone and outfit perfectly. Louis looked at me through his eyelashes and smiled innocently, the little bastard. I grabbed his length and started palming him in my hand slowly. His lips formed an ‘O’ shape and his eyebrows scrunched together, all in all he looked angelic. I put my thumb on his tip and spread around his pre-cum while watching his face contort in the most beautiful ways as he tried to stay quiet for me.

I took one of my hands away from his length and put it in front of his mouth instead. Louis instantly opened his mouth and I put in three fingers. Louis licked and sucked on my fingers and teasingly nipped on my fingertips, but I was too hard to punish him or even acknowledge it. Taking my fingers from his beautiful mouth, I went straight to his puckering hole and pushed one in quickly. I needed him. Louis was biting his lip and clenching around my finger, he nodded again and I put another finger in his hole. I started scissoring him slowly, as much as I needed him I would never hurt him. His head fell back against the wall with a small “thud” and my mouth found his collar bones and neck again, adding the last finger in. Feeling that he was stretched out enough, I pulled my finger out of him and put his legs around my waist. 

“Are you ready, Princess?” My voice was raspy and low, but I could only focus on what his response was going to be. “Yes, Daddy, please I need you” I cut him off by harshly thrusting into him. Louis’ face showed pure bliss and I couldn’t get enough. I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him. I could see him biting his lip so hard I was sure blood would soon appear, so I kissed him to soothe the pain he was sure to be feeling. With every thrust, Louis swiveled his hips in perfect timing. I broke apart our lips and saw him struggling to keep quiet. He was such a good boy for following my rules. “Let me hear you, baby” I moaned out slowly. Instantly my ears were filled with heavenly noises coming from his mouth.

I started pounding into Louis to the beat of the music in the club. “I’m close” He whispered hotly into my ear. “Me too, Princess.” I grabbed his length and started to get him off in time with my thrusts. Louis was  
a moaning mess in front of me. The sight of him was breath taking, the sweat dripping down his chest, his hands tied up,completely under my control, his head leaning against the wall behind him, his mouth wide open letting angelic moans leave from it. “You’re so beautiful, Daddy’s beautiful Princess.” Louis gasped and came in my hand. The top half of hiss body fell limp while I held him up and continued to harshly thrust against his prostate. He leaned forward to kiss me and with that, I came. I let out a low moan as I released inside of him. 

After we messily made out for a little and finally caught our breath. I slowly pulled out as Louis hissed. “Are you ok baby? Did I hurt you?” Like I said, I would never hurt him. “It was amazing, Harry, everything was great.” I handed him his clothes and helped him get dressed. He did the same for me and after we were both fully dressed, we kissed once more. This time it wasn’t full of lust, but love and passion. I truly loved this boy and nothing and nobody was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for over a year now because i'm a lazy bitch:) but anyway i hope you enjoyed! i'll be posting the bottom harry version soon after this so if prefer that then check it out.


End file.
